ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Levin
Kevin Levin (Kevin Ethan Levin is his full name) is a human/Osmosian from the entire Ben 10 franchise. Appearance In the original series, Kevin was a skinny and scrawny boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with black-discolored marks around them.He wore a torn black T-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo shorts, black knee-length boots and a padlock necklace, which was a spoil from his first crime: stealing a bike and using it to run away to New York. After absorbing a prototype Omnitrix feedback, he became a mixture of all 10 original aliens, and acquired their powers. During that time, he became buff, his face consisted of a Pisciss Volann's lure, one Galvan eye, two Four Arms eyes, and long hair. His body had two stripes meeting in the middle. He had four arms, an upper right Pyronite arm, an upper left Petrosapien arm, and two lower Vulpimancer arms. He also had a Galvanic Mechamorph's patterns and two Lepidopterran wings on his back, and a Kineceleran tail. In Alien Force, Kevin had grown into a tall and muscular young man. His eyes now lack the black marks (as his body fully recovered from and stopped absorbing energy). His normal attire is a tight black t-shirt over a gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His hair, though still long, is styled into a choppy mullet. Occasionally, he is seen wearing a short sleeved, light blue, oil stained, mechanic's jacket over a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and his black combat boots. After he goes through a second mutation, an unbalanced mixture of various matters, the transformation completely destroyed his clothes, except his briefs. As a result, Kevin had to wear an I.D. mask in public to appear human. In his second mutation he looked like a mixture of some solid materials such as stone, wood, Taedenite and metal. During Kevin's time as Ultimate Kevin, his appearance is again an unbalanced mixture of various aliens that were currently accessible to Ben through his Ultimatrix. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Kevin wears the same black T-shirt but the sleeves and collar are cut in bumpy ways, the sleeves on his long sleeved gray shirt are slightly torn and he wears blue straps with pouches. His hair is longer and straighter. His jeans have a small tear below the left knee. He also wears a padlock necklace similar to the one he wore when he was eleven but marked with an "11". Later in the series, Kevin grows a few chin whiskers and his grey shirt gains stripes. He also sports black discolored marks around his eyes, making him appear tired; these marks bear similarity to when he was 11 and still absorbing energy. Powers and Abilities *Energy absorption. *Power absorption. *Matter absorption. *Life absoption. *DNA absorbstion *Advanced Alien Tech Knowledge Appearances Ben 10: Omni-Power All episodes. Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omni-Power Category:Browse Category:Plumbers Category:Ben 10:Alien Prime Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36